


Survivors Guilt.

by aphunks



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphunks/pseuds/aphunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally escaping the dreaded entrapment of Junko Enoshima in game of life and death, Kirigiri and Makoto both try to solve the next puzzle: what happens next.</p><p>As Kirigiri and Naegi observe the remnants of despair, and their exact personalities, their is a nagging voice in the back of their heads, telling them what exactly hope can be. </p><p>Meanwhile, there is a project in process, one that might be able to fish out the most despair inducing event in history. Almost prior to the biggest most tragic event in history, this may be the start of an evolution, and the end of one human beings life. For she was created, and modeled after one of the only people who cared. </p><p>This contains minor Kirigiri/Naegi and Naegi/Mukuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I am aware of the misspelling of Makoto and I'm sorry. I promise I'lld edit it eventually.**

**All right go to the original owner, and creator of Dangan Ronpa.**

 

"Well what did you expect?" 

Makato raised his head at the question, his eyebrows raising as soon as he saw Syo's annoyed face. 

"Excuse me?" he asked politely, not wanting to sound rude. Syo laughed again, her overly long tongue hanging out of her mouth. Her bright red eyes were sort of glowing as she did. 

"I asked you idiot, what did you expect? That shocked look on your face surely is telling me something." she embarked. Makato rubbed the back of his head, his face turning agile. 

He didn't look quiet convinced at his own answer, but went along with it anyways. "Not this. This isn't something anybody should think about before turning to a world like this." 

Kirigiri stared at him from the corner of her eyes. She looked quiet, no sign of emotion as she surveyed the surroundings. But there must be something up in her head. There always was. 

"I suspect this is exactly what the world went to when we were in there." Byakuya commented, sniffing the air with disgust. The lain ruins around the six students were almost burnt to ashes, gone from within any sight. There was no telling where the land they stood on was a playground, or an office building. 

"Such a terrible thing... Junko wasn't lying." Asahina said, a sad look on her face. She had a kind heart for most things, so seeing such despair must shatter it each minute. It's not like the girl didn't go through enough already. 

"Do we know where we are?" Hagakure asked while he looked around as well. Kirigiri shook her head from the other side of the group, her eyes closing. 

"There's no exact telling now. But I assume this must've been a street or pavement, according to the broken up stop sign over there, and some tires sitting on the ground." she observed out loud. Even know, Makato was amazed at how fast she thought. It also almost seemed like she lost track of time, her mind going somewhere else...

Makato looked back at his group of friends, swallowing his fear. "Alright....We need to find human shelter, or people at least..." 

Bykuya snorted. "Doesn't seem like that'll be happening soon." 

Asahina gave him a glare, crossing her arms. The stance made her almost mirror the stance Sakura had done whenever she thought. Makato suddenly found his heart falling at the thought...his dead classmate. 

"Don't sound so pessimistic. We need to try our best and get out of here." she told him, furrowing her eyebrows. Byakuya didn't seem to care about what she said, rolling his eyes at her words. 

"Don't talk to Byakuya-sama like that! You don't prove to worthy enough!" Syo yelled, raising her scissors in the air, ready to fight. Asahina almost looked like she was willing to fight back at the moment. 

"Let's all settle down ok?" Makato said, sweat dropping at the two. They seemed to have a rough relationship from the whole time they've known each other, and it didn't really help at all. 

"Hmph." Asahina said stubbornly, turning away from the situation. Mankato laughed nervously, sending Syo an apologetic look as well. She just hissed, and walked back to near where Byakuya was standing. 

The six of them just stood silent. Maybe because it was the sudden memory of all their classmates death being flashed in front of their eyes, right after nearly escaping, or the fact that their world was currently in ruins. No other feeling could be compared to it. Makato had said so much about hope, he had tried to lead on a group of young individuals. 

What was hope? Had Makato used the word so much now, it lost all it's meaning? Or was there meaning? Was it an empty word to get them through the trials? Kirigiri surely suspected that, and Makato knew she had. If this was really how their world was now....what was their hope? 

Makato couldn't provide that anymore. 

"Are you all lost?" 

"A human?" Kirigiri asked turning around to see where the source had come from. Her eyes narrowed, suspicions probably rising high in her brain at the moment. 

"Yes. I am very much human." the person said again, walking closer. It was presumably male, his eyes pale, almost cutting through the light. He looked almost happy, as if he wasn't even closely effected by the ruins around him. 

"Who are you?" Asahina was the first to ask. The boy laughed lightly, his eyes closing. 

"My name doesn't matter....I can tell you I'm younger then you." he said his eyes lighting up. "So I have to respect you." 

"What happened to the world?" Makato asked recklessly. The boy laughed again, his laugh seeming more and more surreal by the moment. 

"This world you ask?" he asked again, his voice still cheery and playful. 

"Yeah." 

"Well..." he paused, his falling down onto the floor, turning into utter despair. They looked like a mixture between white and green, as swirls appeared in the boys eyes. "...This world is gone....The only thing left is...Despair now...." 

 

 

* * *

**Anybody wondering if anybody from sdr2 is appearing, then your right. I'm having a few appear, but only if their necessary or relevant.**

**Um please don't get angry about any ships that you dislike in, since most of them closely follow cannon. Like Mukro/Naegi is** **unpopular, but if you've read IF then you'd understand. Of course she's dead, so that can't really happen, but I'll leave some hints in for other...things.**

**One mor thing regarding Chiaki created by Fujisaki. Since this is my take on what happened after, I'm gonna go with my own head cannon about how she was created.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this quickly written chapter! Make sure to follow my tumblr[here](http://irlfictionn.tumblr.com) for more update sin and info. Ask me anything on my tumblr, or message me anytime on Ask, which is [here.](ask.fm/sarcasticdifferences) **

 


	2. Chapter One: A Tale of a New City.

**Dangan Ronpa does not belong to me. Thankfully.**

**This is such a crappy and short chapter I can't, I'm so sorry.**

 

 

Even know, Makoto still thought of silly things. Unimportant to most around him, one thing always on his mind was his sister: Komaru. 

Last time he saw the girl was before he left for his school, her wishing him good luck, and him saying good bye. The both of them had not perceived at the time that it would be their last time seeing each other. Or least in his memories. 

Seeing the world like this....he still wasn't fully sure...if she was here. But he had hoped with all his heart, that somewhere, regardless where, his sister was alive. 

Junko's execution had his mind in rambles still, so there was no telling what his brain could sort out to normal any moment now. So knowing where his sister was alive....all he could do was hope...

"Hm? You seem lost in thought." Kirigiri stated as she walked up beside him. The six of the survivors were currently roaming the city, not really knowing where to go. The estranged boy from earlier that had told them the state of Japan, had now disappeared, along with his creepy smile. He provided as much as he could, and Makoto was going to take that and place his safest bet. 

"Just thinking about....things." he said drowsily, avoiding to make eye contact with her. Kirigiri sighed from her spot, her eyes seeming tired. 

"Just thinking about all this....it's confusing. Even I can't figure out...." she seemed to trail off, not knowing how to explain the situation. 

"I know what you mean." he finished off for her. The two fell into a deep silence once agin, their thoughts occupied by various things. Even if it was usual for the two to have long conversations, it felt like anything would be fine if they were able to know that each other was safe. The satisfaction of knowing at least somebody was there to understand what you've been through was enough. Yet still, some conversation would be fitting...

Makoto was surprised no words of complaints were out of Byakuya's mouth yet. He was always so annoyed in these situations, but now...he was completely silent. It was always confusing about what that boy thought....

"So where exactly are we going?" Hagakure asked, breaking the icy silence. 

Kirigiri looked over to Makoto, possibly wondering what he had to say. Mostly because he was the likeliest of the all to have the most stable mind at the moment, and their leader. "We'll try to find a safer place. Right now it's just shambles, but we can't be sure of what we come across."

"But what can we come across?" Asahina asked, tilting her head to the side. Makoto didn't quite know to answer her question, but a nagging feeling in the back of his head made him doubt their safety at the moment. 

"I guess...we'll find out..."

"Huh?" 

"Makoto move!" 

Kirigiri grabbed his shoulder, pulling him aside at the speed of light. Her grip was hard, but in a few seconds he realized why. 

"Upupu..." the small bear said, giggling. It sounded like Monkuma....but it wasn't....it couldn't be. They just escaped that.....

"Hey what's the big deal?" Byakuya asked, a shocked look on his face. He was starting to inch more and more further away 

 "Thats..T-Thats....!" Touko said trembling in fear, grabbing her hair. The six of them had looks of horror on their face as soon as they saw the stuffed bear laughing manically in front of them. 

The silence shook them, especially the general appearance of the bear bore almost the same resemblance to the one keeping them hostage, forcing them to kill their friends....The very face of despair was in front of them. 

There were no words, but almost immediately Makoto was the one to take charge. The one to protect his group. He was....the leader.

"Hey! You gonna stand around or are you gonna do something?" Byakuya asked in fear.

"Wait! What are you? Who's controlling you?" Makoto ask the stuffed bear.

"Upupupu..." the bear replied with, giggling the same way it did before.

 "No use. Doesn't seem like it talks." Kirigiri concluded quietly, walking up behind Makoto. He scratched his head in confusion. 

"Do you think it's a threat?" he asked her." Kirigiri remained silent for a second, her eyes zeroing down the bear in observation. Her eyes were dead dull, but her head was spinning with ideas. 

"Hey!" Hagakure yelled, trying to snap her out of her daze. Kirigiri blinked a few times, her eyes slipping over to meet Makoto's. They held so many secret's in them, for a second you could get lost in them...

"It isn't attacking." she told him. "So, for now we should be careful." 

"Why are t–these things running out on the streets?" Touko asked angrily, her eyes snapping. Byakuya adjusted his glasses, his features seemingly cool once again. 

"This world truly has become of what Enoshima said...." he said quietly, no tone reflected in his voice. All six of them were quiet, their eyes falling down onto the ground. 

So all the despair....it existed now...And they lived in this world. They let themselves walk the streets of....pure despair...pure death, no hope....? No hope? No hope? No hope? No-

_Don't._

Huh? What was that just now? 

"Makoto." 

"Huh?" 

Kirigiri gave him a speculated look. Without saying anything about it, she continued on with her sentence. "Like I was saying. I think I remember a house being around here, and it belongs to someone....I worked with." 

"Hm? Who? What was their name?" 

She paused for a fraction of a second, some unknown emotion passing through her eyes. "...Doesn't matter now anyways...Let's go." 

"Huh?"

Even though Makoto was dying to ask what type of friend this person was, he knew to keep his mouth shut. The topic of relatives and friends outside of school was iffy. For all of them anyways....

"I hope your friend's apartment isn't messed up like the streets." Byakuya commented snorting, looking around at the ruins. 

"I hope so too." Kirigiri replied back, sounding monotonous. 

The six of the ignored the mechanic sounds that reverberated throughout the city walls, and kept on walking. There was no where else to escape, no where else to turn to. Their only _hope_ was to find this friend, and eventually escape this horrid city. If anything else comes by, they have to push it away. 

What was their future now? When Junko gave the group a choice between staying in that school, or escaping, they chose this right? But really there was no knowing what was coming for them from now. It was pretty reckless, and everyone knew that from the bottom of their hearts. No matter how much they wanted to escape. 

* * *

 

"This is it. I Remember it clearly." Kirigiri stated staring up at the building. Makoto observed it, looking at the crested plate hanging above the entrance. 

"Of course you commoners would live here..." Byakuya stated snottily. 

Makoto gave his friend a pleading look of dismay. 

Kirigiri went up the door, placing her hand coolly on the doorknob. Instead, the rusted metal had fallen off, the hinges had worn off instead. Kirigiri stepped back in surprise, her eyes widening a bit. 

"Looks like it's been ages since anybody's used this." Makoto said, walking behind her. She stared down at the doorknob, looking a bit upset, but then looked back up at the door. 

"How do we open this?" Asahina asked tilting her head. Makoto turned back to the group, giving them all a reassuring smile. 

"It seems it was broken. But we might be able to break through." he told them. They all nodded not saying anything. 

"We may need to bust it open." Kirigiri pointed out, holding the doorknob in her hand. "Also it looks like somebody had purposely taken off the doorknob." she told them. 

"How do you know that?" Fukawa asked shakily. 

"The screws are missing." she stated, staring down at them. "Also finger prints are missing from them." 

"How the hell can you see if the finger prints are missing?" Hagakure asked, his eyes widening in fear. 

Kirigiri ignored the question, turning towards Makoto. "How do you think we'll get through then?" 

He looked around the entrance, trying to find anything that may help. Of course there was nothing. "Maybe I can try busting through." 

Kirigiri didn't say anything about it, but stepped aside avoiding to look him in the eye. "What? I can do it!" 

"Alright then, bust through that door." Byakuya said with smirk. 

Makoto wanted to say something bad about being a better friend, but kept his mouth shut. Turning back to look at the door, he gulped. "You guys are so mean to me. This won't be a problem." 

"Yeah..." 

Starting to get ready to run through the door, Makoto prepared himself. Kirigiri looked like she would crack a smile at the moment, and for some reason, it urged Makoto to get more motivated to embarrass himself. As weird as it is. 

He smiled to himself for a minute, but Byakuya's laughing interrupted his moment of glory. "What?" 

"Your so ridiculous." Byakuya stopped laughing snottily, and looked away. But Makoto really knew that it was just a mask, because he really was amused. For a moment, Byakuya showed some type of kind emotion in his life. 

"Are you seriously gonna run into that door kid?" a voice asked suddenly. 

"EH?" 

"Where was that from?" Asahina asked, looking around with her arms crossed. 

"Hello." Kirigiri said calmly, staring through the hole in the door, Makoto stood up straight from his ready position, his face turning red in embarrassment. He was really gonna do it then....

"Is there someone there?" Makoto asked, walking up to her with his face still red. Kirigiri turned her head back to face him, a calm expression her face. 

"Someone lives in her old apartment..." she said calmly, her words not shaking. So this friend may not be here.....

"Oh. Who is it?" he asked, trying to avoid the touchy subject for later. 

"I don't know....They seem pretty....interesting to me." she stated. 

"Can I talk to them?" Makoto asked. Kirigiri nodded, stepping aside for him to look inside. 

"Hello. Who's in there?" Makoto asked kindly, but carefully. 

"You kid. Are you with _them?_ " the voice asked him. 

"Who are you talking about? I don't think I'm with them anyways....Who are you?" he asked calmly, brushing off the weird feeling he got when the person said, _them._

The person paused for a second. "No one important. How did you kids get out there? No one makes it past those mono bears." 

"Mono bears....?" 

"And plus, I haven't seen a living soul since _she_ left. Who are you children?" 

"It's a....long story...." 

"I see. So I'm guessing your looking for someone if your coming here." 

"Yeah. Their not here though."

"Do you want to come in?" 

"...."

Makoto turned back to look at Kirigiri."Do you think....?"

She nodded, not saying anything in return. 

He turned back towards the door. "Yeah. Let us in please." 

"....You promise your not evil?" the person asked, doubt full in their voice. 

"I promise." Makoto said. 

The door then made metallic click sounds, something unlocking on the other side. Makoto stepped back, standing next to Kirigiri again. In fact, all six of them were now standing next to each other, staring at the door, just like they had did when they escaped. Not prepared for the results, but knew it was coming. 

Then the door opened. 

 

 

**Also, if your wondering who the person is, since it's not really gonna be revealed, it was Yui Samidere, who was the protagonist of Dangan Ronpa; Kirigiri. She was an older friend of Kirigiri, like a sister or** **acquaintance. If you want to know more,[here](http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Yui_Samidare) it is. **

**I've made this chapter short because ei wanted a cliff hanger, but future chaps are probably gonna be around 4,000 words long so that's good I guess. **

**Any ways, thanks for the hits, I appreciated them, and till next time, bye!**

 


	3. Chapter Two: Back in Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really crappy but the future ones would be better. it get's better mid chapter but the beginning is terrible, so sorry 
> 
> note: junko is my favorite character btw, so if i make her have too many lines or whatever, you'd know lol.

 

"I can't seem to take this. It's so boring in class." Leon commented, falling back into his seat. 

"Did you hear? The new class that joined get's a whole day of relaxation! While we never got one! That ain't fair for fucks sake." Mondo added with annoyance. 

Ishimaru looked at his friend, shaking his head. "Do not curse Mondo, you know the rules." 

Mondo only grunts in response, not shooting anything back. If he were to say something, there would be a huge fight amongst him and Ishimaru, which he did NOT like to get into. After all, the other would probably win, cause he wouldn't go to harsh on him. 

"Well maybe their special?" Naegi suggested quietly, looking over at the classroom across from theirs. 

"Special my ass. This whole school's special." Leon said brutally, rolling his eyes. 

Naegi looked away, grimacing at the yelling Ishimaru started giving Leon. Even if the baseball player didn't really care, Ishimaru really could raise his voice when he was angry. 

"My head really hurts now...." Leon said gruffly, right as Ishimaru and Mondo walked away to get lunch. "That dude needs to fucking chill." 

"Maybe you shouldn't curse?" Chihiro suggested quietly, speaking up for the first time. 

"Eh, whatever. You gonna come to the cafeteria to eat?" Leon asked the two. Chihiro nodded his  head, while getting up from his seat. Leon gave Neagi a look. "You gonna come lucky boy?" 

"Huh?" he was too distracted looking out the window to notice Leon was talking to him. "Oh, what? Yeah of course, I just need to get something." 

"Alright, see you there." and with that, Leon walked away with Chihiro trailing off with him.

1 year into the school year, and everyone seems to be getting along fine. Everyone fit together perfectly, there was nobody in the school who was excluded form the group. Even Touko at the time had been able to keep steady with a ok group of friends. 

Hate was rare at Hopes Peak Academy, but with this new entering class....It was a bit troubling. They seemed like such a lively class, that now even Junko was warming up to them, pulling some aside to talk about things. 

But the new class, they all looked so innocent yet...interesting. Like they would be capable of something they did not even know. 

Wait? What was he thinking....? Ha! As if...

"Um...Uh Naegi...." a shyer voice asked from behind. Naegi froze up, his bones tensing up. He turned drained with a shaky smile on his face. 

"H-Hey Ikusaba...." he stuttered on his words. Ikusaba seemed to looked a bit embarrassed as she picked her nails and avoided to look at him in his eyes. 

"Um...I was kinda wondering if you-" she started to stutter over her words again, turning a bitt red. . "....Well my sister wants you to join us at the table." 

"Want to each lunch with me? The guys and I are all going to the cafeteria today." He told her, a smile on his face. "Trying to know the first years better you know?" 

She looked a bit taken aback. "Of course. It's okay if you don't want to...." she started to pick her nails again. 

"Well uh...." 

"Naegi. Leon's looking for you." a bored voice said. Naegi turned his head so he could see who was calling his name. It was Kirigiri who was holding a sandwich in her left hand, and holding a notepad in the other. It was her usual thing to roam around the school occasionally, avoiding any social contact from really anybody. 

Naegi put a hand behind his head. "Oh yeah, have to tell him I'm having lunch somewhere else."

"Huh?" Kirigiri looked between the two, emotion almost impossible to depict. She took a bit of her sandwich and nodded at Naegi, and then went back to resuming her walk peacefully, not glancing back at the two. Naegi stared after her for a few moments, right before looking back at a drained looking Ikusaba. 

"I'll sit with you and your sister today." he smiled. 

* * *

 

"But the schools french fries are very gross you know?I I've like ate them once, and they taste like horse shit oh my god. I hope since your new here, you won't have them, they are toxic." a voice said with a sad tone in them. Yamada was talking to one of the first years with a disgusting look in his eyes the smaller new year stared at him in awe. 

"Taking notes. I could probably improve the conditions all by myself." the boy said smirking, holding a notebook in his hand. 

"Nice! You do that too?" Yamada asked with interest in his voice. The boy looked excited as he flipped through the pictures. 

"It's mostly about girls..." the boy responded, his face turning red. 

"2D girls will never do that to you! Make them do whatever they want, here, I have a copy of a dating sim and...." Yamada started, but somebody had interrupted him with a high pitched sound. 

"Excuse me." the lolita like girl said elegantly, her eyes zeroed down on the boy. "But I do hope your not giving away that dating sim artwork you did." 

Yamada started to sweat and puff as he denied it. "No...! Just showing this smart young man to our school!" he said, trying to wiggle out of her terrifying stare. 

The girl turned around to face the younger boy, and pleasant smile on her face. "Nice to meet you. I do hope this loser doesn't annoy you on your first day." 

The younger boy huffed, his eyes on the girl with admiration and lust. "Of course not. He's introduced me to some quite good looking people here already..."

"Dude..." Yamada said whimpering in his seat. 

"Hey can you like, shut up? Trying to hold a goddam conversation here." a blonde spat at them from the opposing table. The girl got up, and walked away from the table, and walked away quietly. 

"Got her to leave..." Yamada said defeated. Instead, the younger boy was drooling over the blonde super model like girl and sputtering spit and utter nonsense. 

"Um, is there like something you want new year?" the blonde asked with an annoyed tone. 

"Yeah...." the boy said dreamily. 

"Best to stay away..." Yamada warned under his breath, and luckily the blonde didn't catch it. 

The blonde rolled her eyes, and turned back to talk to her peers, and the first years. Among them were three boys, and four girls all sitting together. One of the shy looking girls spoke up. "Um, w-w-will we be g-g-getting food?" 

The blonde chewed her gum, looking the girl up and down. "Well they wouldn't let you starve would they?" 

"N-No," the girl stuttered, her face turning red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! Why did you even invite me here! I don't deserve–" 

"Hey will you stop wallowing? I'm trying to eat." the blonde responded casually. The girl nodded several times, looking even more flustered. 

"Uh so hey, do the new comers usually wait for their food?" a eager looking boy asked. He had a green tie on, and wore a smile on his face as he spoke to the girl with a shy look.

"Oh?" the girl looked around. "Yeah, I guess. I never had to though." 

"So uh Junko, what's the sudden change of mind in letting me sit with you and your sister?" Naegi asked her, setting down his tray. Ikusaba sat directly across from him; right next to her sister. 

Junko looked up from her nails, wearing a bored expression on her face. "Well, I guess I could say we need to talk about something....But since I got stuck with these three...." 

She points towards the girl, and two boys who were sitting at the table. The eager looking boy immediately got up and started to introduce himself. "Hi! My names Hinata Hajime! You can call me Hajime though. Or Hinata, either way is fine really–"

"Sit down Hajime, we get it." Junko said flatly. The girl who kept on stuttering earlier introduced herself as well.

"M-M-My names M-Mikan..." the girl said shakily squeaking.

"Hi. I'm Makoto Naegi, but you can call me anything really." he said. 

"But don't we have to respect...."

"He said, you can call him anything." Junko finalized. The girl sat down in shame, shaking her head several times in embarrassment.

The other boy looked generally disinterested in all of it, and looked around a few times before realizing he had to introduce himself. "Oh uh, my names....just call me Fuyuhiko...."

"Nice to meet you." Naegi said kindly, but the boy only grunted in response.

The quiet girl with glasses didn't say anything and just stared straight ahead. After a couple of minutes, she bowed her head. "My name's Peko. Although I am nothing but–"

"A tool, yeah I saw that in your transcript." Junko interrupts. The girl stays silent, no sign of emotion on her face. 

The smaller boy who sat behind her who introduced himself as Fuyuhiko seemed a bit intrigued, like he wanted to say something himself, but stopped himself. 

"My names Satomi." The last girl introduced herself, looking distracted. Her eyes kept flicking through the room, no sign of emotion passing her face. She looked back at Naegi. "Sorry if I seem distracted. I am only merely interested in this school." 

Naegi took note of her strange behavior. "It's all right. Everyone's nervous right?" 

Hajime laughed a little too hardly. "Never though I'd be accepted into a school like this! Boy am I nervous!" 

Junko looked like she would throw up any second if Hajime had kept on talking. Hajime shut his mouth immediately, but there was still a dreamy air in his eyes. 

"I have to go." Satomi said, suddenly getting up, her eyes distracted. "Sorry." 

"Huh?" 

"It was nice meeting you all. See you." she dismissed, starting to walk off, her dark blue hair trailing after her. She had almost bumped into a girl with long blonde hair, which she immediately apologized and walked off with. 

"....Rather strange isn't she?" Junko said smirking. Ikusaba looked after the girl. 

"Yeah....Maybe we should make sure she isn't getting in trouble? Aren't you her mentor?" she asked her sister. 

Junko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and what a great fucking job I'm doing." 

"It's not like anybody really cares?" Ikusaba questioned. Junk sent her a look, and the girl immediately shut up. 

"Well, I hope she's alright. Anyways, how's your day going so far?" Naegi asked the new kids. Hajime jumped into talking before Mikan could even register the question. 

"It's really great! Did you know the bathroom's had automatic toilets? Also heaters to dry your hands!" he said excitedly. 

Naegi smiled proudly. "We had them installed last year." 

"That's so cool though!" Hajime bounced. Naegi laughed at him slightly, amused at the energy of the kid. 

"The teachers are nice....And my classmates are all kind, a-a-and so are you guys." Mikan told Naegi. Naegi smiled at her kindly. 

"Yes, we do have a welcoming staff and student body right? I guess because we're almost all on the same page." he says. 

"Not all of us." Junko mutters picking her nails. 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing." Junk shot back quickly, getting up. "Well thank you nag for taking the kids, I can't stand another moment–"

"Are you leaving them with me?" Naegi asked standing up. Junko winked, flashing her puppy dog eyes. 

"Of course, you know I need to get home for a pedicure." she tells him. Naegi grit his teeth, but refused to say anything rude. 

"You cutting school?" Hajime asked, his smile disappearing. 

"Oh honey it's not cutting, I _need_ to do something. My life like _**depends**_ on it." 

 

* * *

 

"She doesn't live here anymore." the man said staring at the disheveled kids. "Also what fresh hell did you guys come from?" 

"Doesn't matter–what matters is, is she okay?" Kirigiri cut in quickly, surprising even Naegi.

"The girl? I don't know. Found this place deserted with almost packed bags." he told her, a bit creeped out by the way she was looking at him.

 "Oh..." she seemed to be thinking. "That means she left without her stuff? Or possibly someone took her..." 

"Your friend–how old was she?" Naegi asked. 

Kirigiri paused, giving Naegi a complicated look. "She was about 4 years old then me." 

"Oh." 

"I don't think someone took her." Kirigiri said. "But I still don't know for sure." 

Naegi and the others were quite surprised that the ultimate detective was unsure of something. It was for the first time she looked a bit lost with her findings. 

Togami crossed his arms, giving her a serious look. "So what now? Do you have any idea where she could've been?" 

"No," she shook her head. "And we can't do anything else right now, seeing the state of this world." 

"Hey....Are you Naegi Makoto?" the man suddenly asked, causing all students to look at him. 

"How do you know my name....?" Naegi questioned suspiciously. 

The man looked a bit relieved, widening the door. "You need to come with me. I need to show you and your friends something important." 

"Important? How can we trust you?" Touko asked accusingly. "You could be a serial killer." 

"Not a great assumption out of you.." Asahina muttered under her breath. 

"I have a very important message for you. It's something I can't show you here though. If anybody–if any of **_them_** know..." the man trailed off, actual fear showing up in his eyes. 

Kirigiri gave all the rest a very impending look, beckoning them all the agree. "Of course. If you know his name, there must be something...." 

"How do you know to trust him?" Naegi whispered. 

Kirigiri didn't say anything in return, but only walked through the open door. The man seems d bit taken aback, but didn't say anything. 

The other exchanged quiet looks of uncertainty, but if Kirgiri knew what she was doing, then they had no doubts. Something must be going through her head at the moment. "All right. Let's go." Naegi told the rest, shaking his head confidently. 

"If I knew you all were coming, I would've pulled up all the more important files. Now we know that'll take a while, so I hope you don't mind waiting." the man said as they walked through the messy house. Kirirgiri observed her surroundings, still wearing a blank expression. 

"How would you have known we were coming?" Naegi asked, still suspicious. 

"A memo or something must've been sent." the man responded curtly, not letting on. He walked up to one of the computers that was in his living room, and clicked a button. "Alright, here it is. I have 10 more computers if any of these seem to get destroyed." 

"11 computers in total?" Hagakure said in awe. "You must be rich." 

"Alive, not rich." the man said hurriedly, clicking a few buttons. Suddenly a yellow light flashed onto the screen, shocking all the remaining students. 

"Chihiro....?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also wow 400 hits??? thanks guys I love you guys so much ahh 
> 
> also this was crappy bc i have bad writers block, and have my own story i've been working on for a while, which isn't a fanfic so yeah! also if you want to reach me just message me on my tumblr which is https://ww.hersillas.tumblr.com thanks


End file.
